puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Connors
|birth_place = Washington D.C., United States |names = Clark Connors |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Buddy Wayne Katsuyori Shibata Lance Storm NJPW L.A. Dojo |debut = April 15, 2017 |retired = |birthname = Connor Deutsch }} Connor Deutsch (born October 6, 1993) is an American professional wrestler better known by the ring name Clark Connors, where he is currently signed to New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), working as a "young lion" in the L.A Dojo. Professional wrestling career Early career (2017–2018) Before beginning his Deutsch practiced American football, before starting his professional wrestling career in April 2017 being trained by Buddy Wayne. He would in work in the American independent circuit under the ring name "Clark Connors" for promotions such as All-Star Wrestling, DEFY Wrestling, Prestige Wrestling, West Coast Wrestling Connection before going to Canada to receive further training by wrestling legend Lance Storm. Afterwards, Connors started also working in the Canadian independent circuit competing for promotions such as Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling and Invasion Championship Wrestling. He would work in the independent circuit until June, when Connors passed a try-out to enter in the NJPW L.A. dojo. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2018–Present) In August 2018, Connors became one of the first trainees of the NJPW L.A. dojo and started his work as a "young lion", being trained by Katsuyori Shibata. On September 30 at Fighting Spirit Unleashed, Connors made his unofficial debut in New Japan Pro-Wrestling, defeating fellow NJPW L.A. dojo young lion Alex Coughlin. Connors made his official debut on November 10, at Lion's Break Project 1, losing to junior heavyweight legend Jushin Thunder Liger. As is customary for most young lions, Connors spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give him some in-ring, televised, experience. Through NJPW's international partnerships Connors made his debut in American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), on January 24, 2019, losing to Jeff Cobb. Connors continued working on ROH for the remained of the month during the Road To G1 Supercard tour. As part of the international partnerships Connors made his debut in British promotion Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW), on June 29 at Ungovernable show, teaming with Karl Fredericks and Brendan White in a losing effort against Gabriel Kidd, Kenneth Halfpenny and Shaun Jackson. On July 13, Connors and Fredericks made their official debut in New Japan Pro-Wrestling, during the 2019 G1 Climax, teaming with KENTA in a losing effort against Hiroshi Tanahashi, Ren Narita and Shota Umino. In August, Connors took part in the 2019 Super J-Cup, losing to TJP in the first round. During this time, Connors and the young lions from L.A. dojo entered in a rivalry with the young lions from the Japan dojo that was build up during the 2019 G1 Climax and Super J-Cup tours. In September, Connors took part in the 2019 Young Lion Cup, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to win the tournament. From October 16 until November 1, Clark Connors and TJP took part in the 2019 Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of one win and six losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Boston crab *'Signature moves' **Cross Armbreaker **Dropkick **Knife edge chop External links *NJPW Japanese profile *NJPW English profile Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Dojo